


The Bleaching Incident

by PandarenSoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Male Character, and don't use hair bleach for your pubes, because I am a dirty boi who loves his incest ships, bleaching pubes, please bleach responsible, there is a hint of shimadacest, this is a literal 3am stoned me fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandarenSoul/pseuds/PandarenSoul
Summary: Genji decided to bleach his pubes with his hair bleach





	The Bleaching Incident

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah some how in the McGunji server we someone how got to Genji doing shit with his pubes and this happened.  
> I wrote this when I was pretty high so there are probably mistakes in it, so I will fix them later if I find any.  
> I will make a second part to this if people either want it or I decide to add, but for now this is just a short shitpost

**“FUCK!”**

The scream echoed thou the Shimada castle, causing a chain reaction of both Hanzo and Shojiro to rush out of their seats and run as fast as they could to the youngest Shimada’s room.

“Genji what happ-”

Hanzo covered his eyes and Shojiro stood there not believing what he is seeing or he could believe it but was in denial.

“Genji why did you scream?” He asked, deep down knowing exactly what was going on.

Sitting up from his lying position, letting the two other men see that he was completely naked and missing his binder. “Um, I wanted to bleach my pubes, but I kinda burned my labia.” Genji chuckles, tears still falling and hands still holding a wet towel to his crotch.

Shojiro sighed, “get something to wear, we’re going to the ER.” Spinning on his heel he walked out, getting ready to let the elders know why the meeting is canceled. “Hanzo help your brother.”

“Yes father.” The reluctant heir agreed keeping his eyes anywhere but his brother.

“Ahh is anija a little shy?”

 “Just get dressed, I don’t want to have to deal with your stupidity for any longer.”

The younger of the two stuck his tongue out, lifting an arm and using his brother as a crutch.

Limping to the large wardrobe Genji pulled out a baggy jacket, shirt and a pair of his low low crotch sweatpants.

 

 

 

 

The three of them sat in the waiting area of triage, two bodyguards sitting near them and two more standing by the doors.

“You’re an idiot.” Hanzo mumbled, crossing his arms and side eyeing his brother.

“I would disinherit you if I could.” Their father said.

“You two still love me,” bumping them with his elbows, “after we are done here pick me up  
some pubes bleach so I can show off my matching carpet.”

 

 

 

 

“Um honey bun, what in Sams hell are you doing?” McCree asked, eyeing his boyfriend who was bent over the tub.

“Dying my pubes, duh. Grab that brush and get my crack hair.” Genji demanded pointing at the purple bowl of bleach with a matching dyeing brush. Reaching being he spread his ass cheeks showing the purple bleach already covering his exposed pussy.

McCree lost focus for a moment, not fully comprehending the order. “Wait a diddly darn second. You want me to do what?”


End file.
